From Beginning To End
by TrustInLestat
Summary: The vampire lestat furthers his journey as a vampire, coming across many new and vile truths. He also comes to find himself with a dangerous choice.
1. Chapter 1

The front door of the bar swung open, a man walked in completely unnoticed, for the people of this gloomy, depressed bar were already beyond drunk. He smiled at his good fortune. He would be able to take from whomever he needed as easily as possible without killing. This man is a vampire, blood drinker, demon, child of Satan, angel to God almighty, and among other things…surprisingly good looking. This man's name is Lestat. Lestat walked across the room and sat in a stool at the edge of the bar. The bartender walked over, she smiled casually and asked Lestat what he would like. Lestat smiled back and whispered," Something warm, maybe some heated rum would be nice. I feel the winter weather is getting to me." She replied in a soothing voice, "Sure, anything you like." Now, what's amazing about what just took place is that like most know, vampires don't eat, drink, or sleep like humans. They like warm things and while trying to keep a low profile, Lestat often found himself ordering these drinks and just watching the other people in the bar. As he sat back up against the smooth countertop of the bar, he realized this was the same bar that Roger had come back to haunt him in. He laughed quietly to himself and put his hand to his face to rub his eye. His eye, how elusive it had been, nearly stepped on by demons in hell. Wow, he thought to himself, Hell, it was real. Real as anything he could touch and Heaven, woe to be the wonders of Heaven. It had been a very long time since he went with Memnoch the Devil through Heaven and Hell. Before that experience had taken place, Lestat felt no compassion for Heaven and Hell. It had been so long ago that he had almost washed the memory completely away. But today brought tidings of something completely different. He was back in New York because David had summoned him. David, oh how precious and utterly magnificent was his beloved David. His most prized fledgling at one point, now a blood drinker almost as strong as he. The bartender came back with his drink and flipped her blonde hair affectionately toward him. He chuckled and smiled at her. He spoke in a sweet, but shallow voice," you don't want to get mixed up in with me, I'm afraid u might not like what you see when it gets dark out." She laughed out loud but quickly changed her expression to one that was completely grim. Lestat thought to him, At least she took the hint. At that point he sensed him, Ah David, how young and hopeful he was. Lestat had been following David through his travel to get to this bar with his mind. Funny thing about vampires, they have a gift with minds. Lestat greeted David before he could even open the door to the tavern. Outside in the cold, David was suddenly filled with warmth. Lestat, his maker, oh the sense of security David felt around him was overpowering. David entered the bar and walked over to Lestat, giving him a casual greeting mixed with a kiss. Only the kiss was nothing sexual, but a form of endearment, as David had bit his lip before kissing Lestat, giving him the taste of David's blood. David smiled at Lestat and spoke, in a grave manner," Lestat, how I've missed you, But there is so much I have to tell you and we can't discuss it here. Lestat I'm afraid, more afraid then I was when u left with Memnoch. Lestat there's something after us, something completely unstoppable, more powerful than the Devil, more graceful than God. Lestat I believe Caine has come back.

Lestat looked at David, not surprised but clearly not happy." David, how can you be sure? Caine was destroyed in the terrible fire, long before neither you nor I became vampires. Caine wasn't even that powerful anyway. Lestat thought to himself, I should be murdered for those words. Caine was the first. He was the most violent, the most successful, and clearly the most beautiful. What bothered Lestat the most was that no one had felt his presence. Surely Armand, or Marius would have felt his presence. This couldn't be, Caine had been strong but he was never as strong as Lestat. Lestat survived flying into the sun, Caine was supposed to have been burned alive just walking outside during the day. He looked into David's eyes. Amazing how fear disfigures such a beautiful face, how it torments the very beauty of a soul. He told David to walk with him down 19th street and to talk further there. The two left the bar, still completely unnoticed. Only the bartender, still in a daze from the beauty of these two men, was aware that they had just left.


	2. Chapter 2

Lestat walked out of the bar with a smile on his face. Not only had David given him awful news, he had once again put purpose into Lestat's life. David, his fledgling, had given him the opportunity to prove that he was the best. As David went back to his hotel room, Lestat turned and walked down familiar roads in his mind. He thought of Akasha, Marius, Armand, Maharet, and even Thorne. He loved them all so much, even though they all had their own ideas on how vampires should live their lives. Ha! What a word, vampire… thought Lestat. He laughed at the fact that he was not very old in the Blood, but was honored and respected as much as the children of the millennia. He carried on in his mind about how the oldest vampires were powerful, but in the end, the Devil came to him. Lestat couldn't help but wonder, why had the Devil wanted him to be his prince? Another story for another time, he thought. When he came up to his home, he smiled a gracious and even mischievous smile. The house was a white Victorian, quite old to be in the middle of New York city, but it was so beautiful in its construction that Lestat thought he must have it. Hah, a house, he thought to himself, strange that a vampire would need a house, seeing as they sleep in coffins and stay inside all day. Lestat loved his house, even with the shades drawn during the day and the basement 8 more feet below a normal foundation so he could get decent rest before he hunted during the night. Lestat thought about his blood craving, he didn't get them often enough as a vampire should. He compared to the human nature of intimacy, and how only during certain times did he feel he needed it. He constantly wondered why humans took such value to intimacy. He didn't understand what power was held in an embrace of bare flesh and kissing. He thought it to be like drinking from a victim, the rush, the orgasm of blood filling into every vein in his body, strengthening him more and more. He wondered about human love, how impossible it is to grasp yet inevitable for all. Marius knew of human love, he almost died enveloping himself in human love. Lestat never felt the urge to love a human as he did another vampire. He was distant to all of that nonsense and Marius tried on many occasion to teach him the benefits of human love. Stubborn as Lestat was, he only saw the despair and lamentation of it all. Lamentation, the word made him nervous. The word brought about the thought of Caine and his return. Lestat wondered of all the things that could happen if Caine returned. When Caine lived he lived much like Akasha towards the end of her time. He wanted to enslave the human race.

So much was going through his mind, but he did nothing. He went into the dark catacomb of his bedchanber and closed the lid of his coffin. He didnt know how long he had slept but he awoke with a start. Someone was in his house, and they werent human at all. He felt the cool tingle of the suprenatural whenever he was around another of his kind and this time it wasnt cool, it was fire. It burned like nothing had ever burned him before. He took to the stairs and came up to find all the shades still pulled, meaning it was still day time. But what had come inside, he did not know. He took to the kitchen and rounded the corner slowly. The sense was burning ever more, cutting through his mind. What was this evil that was cursing him? There the thing, man, no..maybe vampire sat at the table. Lestat shuddered in fear, for it was true, there he was, dark as any vampire who had been burnt once before in their life time." Hello Lestat, whispered the man, Im sure you know who I am, for you've been fearign my return since your friend David warned you."Lestat smiled weakly,"Yes, Yes I have, so the almighty Caine has returned. For what purpose I do not know, but welcome to my home." Caine stood up from the chair in a slow drowsy manner and walked ever so gently over to Lestat. Lestat saw Caine's fangs as he opened his mouth, how beautiful they were, longer than any vampires becuase Caine hadn't tried to hide his. He was not ashamed of what he was, he embraced it as Lestat did. Lestat no longer felt the burning that he felt when Caine had first entered the home, maybe he was accustomed, but he certaintly was no longer afraid of Caine. Confidence usually did that to Lestat, when he was no longer afraid everyone knew. Caine laughed heartily, " Wow, what they say about you is true, you do not scare easy. You overcome fear, or maybe you just don't fear, whatever the case I admire that. I've come here with a request Lestat. I need your help, your power, your swagger. The population of blood drinkers has minimized itself beyond comprehension. We are but seven or eight strong. What happened to the days before the millenia, when we ran the streets free, hunting whomever we wanted? Whenever! Lestat, lets take back the world that is ours. The power of Caine's words were too much for Lestat. This man was so evil, yet so beautiful. How could he focus on the aspect of what Caine was saying, when he was so mesmerized by the tone, and beauty of his voice. Lestat was so overwhelmed he did nothing but dropped into another chair and sighed. Caine stood over Lestat and in a flash was at his throat. Lestat did nothing, let him drink, let him understand my story, and maybe his mind will change.


	3. Chapter 3

With every draw Caine took on me, I felt the tingle of my blood flowing into his mouth. The feeling was so serene and wonderful; I felt that I might never break away from this spell. The spell! With the little strength I had left in me, I pushed him off of me. I couldn't believe I had fallen victim to his tricks. He had just tried to kill me, and quite frankly almost succeeded. I drew back from the vile monster while he laughed, blood dripping from his fangs, nose and eyes. There was only one thing I could do, I reached for the window shade and hid underneath the table as I drew the shade. Light flooded the room as I closed my eyes for the fear of burning alive. I heard the scream of the monster, and started to smell the burning of flesh. It seemed like eternity that I held the shade open, but in reality it was most likely only a few minutes. The screaming stopped and I released the shade. I crawled out from the table and saw him, still standing, but burnt to a crisp. There were no features left on his face. He was a skull, with little skin left on his limbs, and most of his bone structure made him look frail. His ferocious features that had made him so beautiful were gone. I had ruined that beautiful man and I hated myself for it. He looked at me and I could hear him talking with his mind. '_You can't kill me Lestat. No one ever has. I've been burnt more than once in my life. You have done nothing more than anger me beyond comprehension. I will be back for you. _I wondered where he'd go seeing as it was daytime. But sure enough he walked out the door and out into the light. I collapsed immediately after he left. I was weak, the thirst came over me, and it was day. What more could I do, no blood stores in the house, no mortals in my home. I slept; I lay in waste and slept.

The next two nights I slept, much as I hard before, until my body slowly regained some of its power, I hunted that next evening after I had slept for so long. I hunted as I'd never hunted before killing anyone I drank from. Not only did I drink from the Evil Doer, but also an innocent woman with her child. The taxi driver waiting in the street, the bellboy from the hotel I stayed at last week. I took them all, till I was overflowing with blood. I felt refreshed and more than anything daring. I wanted to take on Caine and take up his challenge. As I walked down 15th street, close to the old bar, I heard it. I heard the call of David, how horrendous it sounded. I know I wasn't the only one to hear it. I flew to it. I took to the skies faster than I would ever in my life. I flew to the spot where I'd heard it. I prayed while I flew, I prayed to God, I prayed to Memnoch, prayed to Marius and the others. I came upon an old church, I opened the doors to find David lying there, almost whiter than the snow outside. He was completely lifeless, not even a twitch, I couldn't feel his soul as I scanned for him. I did feel the evil though. I felt the burning again; I felt the pain, the anguish, the fire, the evil that raged from him. Caine, he was here somewhere. This time I was ready to face the fear. I bent over David trying to heal him with blood kisses, but it wouldn't work. I saw his body engulf the blood, but it wasn't enough. I slit my wrist and let the blood flow into his mouth. I saw the color slowly return to his body, he needed so much blood. I hoped that enough of my blood would get him moving so that he could escape. He got up but too weak to speak._Thank you Lestat, you have once again saved my life, but i'm going to feed, I'll bring the others._I held him up and led him outside. I walked back inside to find Caine in the center of the altar. He was imitating Christ and laughing about it. He turned and looked at me and spoke in tone full of mockery. "Haha, Christ could do nothing compared to the power I have. I have been around since time started." For the first time since meeting this man, I laughed, whole heartedly, and completely with no inhibition. I spoke in such a commanding tone, I almost scared myself." You clown, What power do you think you have? You know nothing of Christ and his power. You speak like an imbecile. For your sake I hope he doesn't strike you dead." He looked at me with apprehension. He looked worried for a moment but for what reason I did not know. He wasn't even looking at me, he was looking behind me. I turned and saw what had worried him so much, the Archangel Michael was standing with me.


End file.
